Bad Apple
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: "La vida puede dar cada giro inesperado y llenarte de malas emociones que te dan falsas soluciones… la peor de todas. Es la muerte" Songfic


**Canción: Bad Apple- Touho **

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagareteku toki no naka de demo<br>kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
>Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienaiwa<br>sou shiranai?**

— Alice… ¿Te animas a acompañarnos hoy?— preguntó Runo alentándola a que junto con Julie y Fabia fueran a dar un paseo por las tiendas del centro de la ciudad.

Últimamente Alice había estado más que deprimida, Shun y Dan se fueron a quien sabe donde para ayudar en quién sabe qué, el hecho de pensar que su novio se negó a dejar que les acompañara la destrozó internamente. Runo ya había pasado varias veces por eso y se notaba la paciencia y confianza que le tenía al castaño como para estar actuando normalmente aunque por dentro no estuviera precisamente radiante.

— No tengo ganas…— Casi mecánicamente tomó sus pertenencia y salió a paso lento por la puerta.

Si bien antes ella era caracterizada por su angelical sonrisa, grata paciencia y bendita tolerancia recientemente se le conocía por su deprimente silencio y opaco rostro. Esa despedida le había afectado, más de lo que ya se veía.

— Sé que querías protegerme, pero dejarme aquí sola no era la mejor idea que se te pudo ocurrir— Se mecía levemente en uno de los columpios del parque, no le importaba que el sol quemara su nívea piel. El ardor lo sentía cruelmente satisfactorio. De sus ojos brotaba un líquido sala y transparente, sus ojos se hincharían más tarde.

Runo comenzó a caminar hacía la dirección de su amiga, al llegar se posó frente a ella dándole una pequeña sombra. La ojimarrón no se inmutó de la nueva presencia, pero ya la había visto. Últimamente la dueña de la cabellera azulada le había estado dando muchos sermones, quizás pasara por lo mismo, pero la sensación era totalmente distinta, no había comparación en el hueco interno de ambas.

Cada día que pasaba parecía que la antigua y risueña chica rusa se iba desvaneciendo como si de un sueño o ilusión se tratara. Por más que la ojiverde le mirara en silencio con intenciones que fuera Alice que buscara el contacto visual no funcionaba. La tristeza era demasiada y como si de un peso que llevara en los hombros se tratara le obligaba a estar todo el tiempo cabizbaja.

— En definitiva nos vas a acompañar hoy… le avisé a tu abuelo y le pareció buena la idea para que te despejaras un rato la cabeza— Runo tendió la mano con un gesto de liderazgo. Pero su ayuda no fue recibida — Vamos— La jaló de la muñeca mientras que obligaba a correr a la chica para que llegaran más rápido con el grupito de amigas.

— Alice vamos a ver si algo te anima ¿Sí?— le sonrió comprensivamente Fabia, más no obtuvo respuesta. Casi siempre cuando la pelinaranja hablaba era para responder alguna pregunta de Runo o el pase de asistencia en la escuela.

**Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
>toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete<br>Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
>watashi wa watashi sore dake<strong>

— ¡Alice ven!— le habló Runo mientras daba pequeños gestos con su mano para que se diera prisa. Aunque sí comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellas se detuvo en una banca sorbiendo un poco del frappé que había comprado hace un rato. La peliazul se fijó y dejó la ropa que le había llamado su atención para ver a su amiga — ¿Estás bien?— Se inclinó levemente para intentar quedar a su altura.

Ella suspiró y negó a la vez que agachaba la cabeza intentando evitar que vieran sus lágrimas bajar por las mejillas. La peliazul posó su mano en el hombro de Alice pero esta incapaz de resistir el llanto se abrazó a la chica desatando las lágrimas.

— Runo…— antes que terminara de decir algo la nombrada se adelantó

— Lo extrañas… eso no tiene nada de malo ¿Sabes?— Cuando calculó que se había calmado se separó de ella y le sonrió a manera de intentar alentarla —No creo que le guste verte llorando por él… ¿Qué tal si intentas reír de nuevo?—

— Haré mi esfuerzo…— apenas curvó sus carnosos labios para formar una casi imperceptible risa.

—No me extrañaría que quisiera terminar todo esto una vez que vuelva, antes de irse lo vi muy distante… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo estalle. Solo fui y seguiré siendo eso… digo… ¿De todas las chicas se fijó en mí? ¿Rechazó a otras con mejor físico que yo? Imposible, ellas eran chicas que la mayoría de los muchachos del instituto quieren invitar a salir. Yo solo soy yo… nada interesante a cualquier vista— Pensaba con gran amargura la ojimarrón.

Durante la caminata hicieron breves pausas entre una y otra tienda. En primer lugar iba Julie con 7 bolsas en sus manos, le seguía Fabia con 5, Runo con 2 y Alice únicamente llevaba un solo envoltorio. Y había comprado por obligación, para hacerle creer a sus compañeras que su ánimo se comenzaría a reponer.

— Vaya… creía que Gehabich no saldría de compras durante un largo tiempo luego que Shun rompió con ella… tiene valor— se burlaba Chan mientras comenzaba a caminar en su dirección. Esto provocó que una daga imaginaria atravesara el corazón de la pelinaranja y se encogiera.

— ¿No tienes malabares que aprender? A perdón… esos malabares son tus trucos de arte marcial ¿no?— Se burló Fabia colocándose frente a sus amigas.

— Al menos yo hago malabares sola, no necesito que alguien más me enseñe… si es que no te enseña anatomía a espaldas de su ex novia— Atacó nuevamente la china. Ella estaba consciente que hubo un tiempo entre el cual la amistad entre Fabia y Alice reposaba en un frágil hilo, y todo por Shun. Pero eso había sido historia antigua, Fabia creía que ella estaba enojada, mientras que Alice pensaba que la peliazul le tenía coraje y por eso intentaba alejarse.

— Si quieres sacar cizaña entre nosotras necesitarás algo mejor que eso… búscate rumores más lógicos o menos usados— Se giró dejando a la pelinegra claramente enojada —Vamos a esa sección de rebajas chicas, ojalá y no encontremos más parásitos aquí— espetó finalmente.

**Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?  
>Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba<br>Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<strong>

— Alice…— Ella se giró buscando la persona que le había llamado. Su sorpresa es que no vio a nadie, pero la voz era perfectamente conocida para su persona. Era… había sido él.

— ¿Pasa algo?— le habló Runo.

Al ver la acción de la pelinaranja abandonó su concentración en aquella copa con un mundo de helado y la jugosa cereza del medio. Tenían unos diez minutos desde que se sentaron en unas mesas de una heladería para degustar el paladar con el hielo endulzado. Fabia y Julie seguían cuchicheando sobre como la peliazul había mandado a volar a la joven de descendencia china, pero aunque Alice luchara por entrar a la conversación simplemente no podía.

Ella no era del agrado de Chan y viceversa, más sin embargo cuando Fabia la había silenciado no se alegró en lo más mínimo. Como si no pudiera alegrarse aunque soñara con haber hecho algo similar desde hacía años. Simplemente lo que se suponía que tenía que estrujarse y hacerla saltar de felicidad pareció ni inmutarse, no… más bien se recogió haciéndola sentir completamente inferior.

— Estoy bien… no te preocupes— sonrió intentando parecer convincente.

— Ay Runi… si sigues siendo tan insistente sofocarás a Alice más de lo que ya anda— la calmó cierta peliplata tomando un sorbo a su vaso de jugo. Fabia luchaba por contener su risa.

— Mejor cállate, al menos intento animarla— bufó Runo

Fabia no pudo aguantar más y estalló en risas dejando completamente desconcertada a sus tres amigas que la miraba dudando de su estado mental.

— No me vean así, es que Runo y Julie se ven adorables peleando por ver quién anima más a Alice— ante ese comentario ambas contrincantes giraron las caras ofendidas mientras que Alice soltó unas risitas después de mucho tiempo.

**Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<strong>

_Ella corría por la banqueta con dirección a una de las canchas. Iría más rápido de no ser porque la falda del uniforme que de por sí era corta se alzaba dando una gran oportunidad para el ojo masculino. En su mano llevaba una nota que tenía un escrito:_

"_Tengo algo que decirte, sé que estás molesta conmigo por lo que debiste oír, pero eso mismo quiero aclararte. Ven a la cancha número 3, no olvides que es la última pasando los salones de secundaria. Shun"_

_En sus ojos escurrían múltiples lágrimas de un maldito dolor, se supone que él tenía en mente hablar con ella. No mostrarle la idiotez que pensaba decirle._

_Se había esmerado en terminar su trabajo para poder salir antes y lo logró, ¿Qué tuvo a cambio? Ver a Shun muy acaramelado con Chan, ella se percató de su presencia porque hasta sonrió descaradamente._

_Poco después de que sus piernas comenzaron a moverse escuchó un "¡Alice!". Obviamente no se regresó con el ojiámbar a lanzarse contra sus brazos esperando que este le explicara que había sido un accidente y haciéndole promesas estúpidas como bajar la luna solo para ella. Quizás bajo otras circunstancias se hubiese creído eso y más, pero ahora no._

_No se detuvo hasta llegar a la explanada del lugar donde se hacía actividades cívicas. Allí sería sencillo esconderse entre la multitud, o eso pensaba. Porque no tardó mucho en ser jalada del brazo por una mano._

— _Suéltame…— forcejeaba inútilmente. Caminaron hasta bajar unas escaleras que daban acceso al estacionamiento, era prohibido para estudiantes pero nadie se acercaba allí hasta el timbre de salida. Cuando se hacía un amontonamiento de coches por culpa de profesores intentando huir de la jornada del día._

— _Si te suelto te irás sin que me dejes hablar— le replicó sin ceder el agarre —así que si quieres irte rápido mejor has silencio y escúchame…— fue cortante sabiendo que había poca posibilidad de que ella le perdonara._

— _¿Ahora qué?— hubiera dicho algo que resultara mucho más ofensivo o directo… pero al momento que los labios del chico reposaron en su frente todo su coraje comenzó a disolverse como si de polvo en el agua se tratara…_

—_Solo aclaro… yo no la besé… la nota te la mandé a ti para que no hubieran metiches pero parece que de algún modo se enteró y vino aquí a arruinarlo todo ¿Sí?— Sonrió como si dejara caer un gran peso de encima._

— No debí haberte creído… con sentir ese beso y ese maldito te amo… volví a quedar como una idiota— pensaba para sus adentros la pelinaranja

**Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?  
>Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?<br>Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no?  
>Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama<strong>

— ¿Con quién irán al baile de este año?— preguntó entusiasta Julie. Fabia pareció meditar mientras que Runo rodaba los ojos, se le hacía raro que no hubiera sacado ese tema antes.

— Ojalá Ren siga disponible… eso de buscar compañero no es de mi gusto— sorbía refresco Fabia. Ren y ella eran muy buenos amigos y ambos no eran muy amantes de las fiestas en las cuales no estuvieran sus amigos, pero bajo ese requisito parecían ser el alma del evento.

— Yo digo que Mira irá con Ace— aseguró la peliplata señalando detrás de Alice.

Al fondo se veía un peliverde acompañado de una pelinaranja de ojos celestes. Aunque más bien la chica era la acompañada, pues el muchacho cargaba en sus brazos diversas bolsas. Parecía haber superado la cantidad que la de Julie.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí y luego rieron nerviosamente. Se prepararon para tomar una rebanada de pizza y prosiguieron a comer el delicioso manjar juvenil.

— ¿No comerás Alice?— Preguntó Fabia

— No gracias… no tengo hambre— se disculpó la susodicha negando con sus manos — ¿Les molesta si voy a ver unas tiendas?— Runo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

Parecía que con cada metro que avanzaba la vida se burlaba en su cara. No paraba de ver adornos románticos, tarjetas de viaje, y también parejas que degustaban alguna comida mientras platicaban cariñosamente. Ver una escena así provocaba que ese punzante dolor se viera reemplazado por una sensación de vacío perturbador.

— Detesto esto… odio estar triste sin que yo quiera, y odio tener que estar sin saber si vale la pena— murmuró para sí misma

**Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo  
>hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa<br>Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara  
>moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru<strong>

— Esto debe ser lo que algunos poetas dicen de estar muerto en vida…— su antifaz de alegría fue claramente arrancado desde el momento que se separó de sus amigas.

Su única compañía era aquella sensación de frío que le rodeaba. Su piel estaba gélida que al tocar algo más cálido parecía que estuviera hirviendo por la gran diferencia de temperatura.  
>Sabia de que la probabilidad que un noviazgo fuera duradero era muy baja, estaba consciente de los problemas que él había tenido con ella anteriormente, conocía perfectamente cuando algo debía terminarse por la paz, pero nunca hizo caso a las indirectas lanzadas por la vida.<p>

¿Por qué? Ella pudo haberlo hecho pero no fue el caso… no se debía a necedad, capricho, mucho menos estupidez, sino sentimiento. En muchas ocasiones él le había causado daño, en algunos momentos lloraba de coraje y tristeza.

Pero lo quería… aún con todos sus defectos… pero a veces el amor es tan pesado que ni el mismo corazón puedo aguantar tanta presión dentro de sí.

**Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
>kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte<br>Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienaiwa  
>sou shiranai?<strong>

—No puedo ser más tonta… ya pasaron 2 meses desde que te fuiste y parece que no puedo grabarme en la cabeza que seguro tú estás bien y yo soy la que ando mal…— Se levantó de la banca donde estaba reposando.

Comenzó a caminar hasta que se topó con un puesto de flores naturales, el local era pequeñamente hermoso y parecía que un pelirosa estaba a cargo del sitio mientras que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra a un rubio bien conocido por ella. Este la miró unos segundos y se acercó a ella con intención de escapar del cabello de algodón de azúcar unos instantes aunque al ver sus ojos hinchados se preocupó de verdad.

— ¿Estás bien, Alice?— Intentó no parecer paranoico  
>—Algo confundida, pero bien… gracias, Keith—le sonrió con una de sus expresiones ensayadas para calmar a sus amigas de algún bajón de ánimo. Los cuales eran cada vez más frecuentes. Un enano de cabellera rosa enganchó su brazo al cuello de su pareja, más queriéndolo asfixiar que por gesto de afecto —Hola Lync…— rio para él de igual manera<p>

— Hola Alice y Keith…— al pronunciar el nombre de la fémina sonrió adorable pero al dirigirse al otro chico su aura era una perteneciente a algún asesino en serie —A trabajar…— jalaba a Keith.

El rubio antes de ser arrastrado al infierno tomó un clavel del florero y se lo dio a la chica. Antes él había estado enamorado de ella por lo que no era raro que Alice pudiera malinterpretarlo.

—Te la manda Shun, me dijo telepáticamente que te regalara uno… no malinterpretes— ella le sonrió agradecida por el gesto

**Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
>toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete<br>Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
>watashi wa watashi sore dake<strong>

Tenía que aceptar que Keith era uno de sus pilares en ese momento. Aunque en una ocasión fue una piedra, pues cuando él estaba enamorado de ella, Alice ya tenía de novio a Shun. Un gran problema de celos por parte del pelinegro. Incluso llegaron a pelearse por 2 semanas hasta que él se tragó su orgullo y se disculpó con la chica.

— Quién diría que después de lo que sufriste aún serías mi amigo…— sonrió con nostalgia en su voz.

Quería parecer fuerte, fingir valor para andar con la frente en alto, pero no podía. No sabía actuar de esa manera, pero quizás era lo mejor. Ella podía llorar cuando había que llorar y podía pasar de niña consolada a amiga que consuela, eso debía ser valor. Valor para demostrar que eras capaz de enseñar tus emociones sin sentirte mal.

— Gracias chicos…— se levantó de su lugar dejando el clavel blanco en la banca.

Definitivamente sus apoyos en esos momentos eran Runo y Keith, sus defensores eran Fabia y Lync así como las animadoras serían Mira y Julie. Había estado junto en las buenas y ya le demostraban que también estarían a su lado en las malas, aun con sus depresiones o sonrisas falsas.

—Gracias por hacerme reír de vez en cuando…— No se detuvo hasta que se asomó a una esquina donde veía claramente a sus amigas platicando. Pero Runo mirada discretamente de un lado a otro, para disimular se acercó a ellas sonriente.

**Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?  
>Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba<br>Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<strong>

—Me tenías preocupada…— alegó la peliazul mirando a su amiga sentarse frente a ella.

—Lo siento… me entretuve en algunas tiendas— si que había desarrollado su don de actuación. No quedaba rastro de la Alice deprimida.

—Que bueno… era hora que te relajaras ¿Compraste algo?— preguntó entusiasmada Julie. La interrogada se encogió de hombros y negó sin pronunciar una palabra o borrar esa sonrisa cargada de culpa por ser un gesto falso.

Conversaron un muy largo tiempo, ropa, tareas, maestros dementes… aunque Alice más bien escuchaba y asentía o negaba. Era Julie y Runo que hablaban mientras peleaban entre sí por la diferencia de opiniones, Fabia se limitaba a hacer de réferi para evitar alguna baja en el número de población.

—Runo…— le llamó la silenciosa pelinaranja que a duras penas se movía. La nombrada se giró a verla — ¿Crees que vuelvan pronto?—

— ¿Shun y Dan? Seguro que sí y te aseguro que están bien. Dan debe estar gritando ser el dueño del mundo mientras que Shun lo baja de su nube de un golpe…— Parecía completamente segura de sus palabras, y si que lo estaba.

— A que sí… quizás tengas razón— sonrió

**Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<strong>

—_Lo odio…— se quejó el moreno mientras veía a un joven de cabellera rubia y alborotada salir de la escuela._

_Ella sonrió divertida mientras picaba con el dedo la mejilla del chico, este la miró con un gesto de duda. No entendía por qué esa cara._

— _Shun Kazami… ¿Con celos?— se burló una vez que tuvo su atención._

_Él chasqueó la lengua completamente irritado mientras redirigía su vista a otro lado. Negó al momento de sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado._

— _No que fueras tan importante— fue cortante._

_La sonriente y burlesca expresión de la pelinaranja fue quebrada en miles de fragmentos dejando únicamente una cara de tristeza, sonrió con pesadez y se dio media vuelta. Quizás lo dijera en serio, o tal vez estaba bromeando pero su comentario había sido directamente ofensivo._

_Pasaron dos semanas, ninguno daba el brazo a torcer. Claro que en algún momento las cosas cederían. Para bien o para mal._

Alice volvió a su mundo. Por desgracia tarde o temprano se volvía a la realidad, y la realidad era totalmente diferente a la imaginación o recuerdos.

—Voy al baño…— avisó la rusa levantándose de su asiento con dirección.

Ninguna de sus amigas se negó a eso, pero Runo la miraba dudosa. Algo no le daba buena idea con esa expresión de su amiga.

**Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba  
>subete kowasuwa subete kowasuwa<br>Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba**

**Watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?**

Entró y se recargó contra el brillante mosaico de la pared. El olor de desinfectante del ambiente penetraba el olfato de la chica, pero no le repugnaba. Desde hacía tiempo no sentía nada y parecía ser un zombi por su distancia de la realidad.

—Lo siento…— Murmuró para ella misma mientras sacaba unas pastillas de su bolsa. Una sobredosis y tanto sufrimiento interno se desvanecería sumergiéndola en un tranquilizante sueño. Sonrió con nerviosismo tomo cuatro píldoras y las miraba indecisa. Ingirió una en su boca…

— _¡Quiero ir contigo!— bramó furiosa la pelinaranja mientras que él le ignoraba por completo. Insistió un largo rato, minuto tras minutos sin obtener respuesta._

— _Creo que no será posible…— argumentó con descaro luego de quince minutos de silencio. Al ver como un castaño le indicaba que se apresurara se giró hacia la chica —prefiero que estés aquí cuando vuelva… así que más vale que cumplas tu parte— antes de irse se regresó para darle un beso en la frente. Un claro sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y debido a eso bajó la mirada. Esa petición no sería difícil de cumplir… aparentemente._

Ella rió verdaderamente en un largo rato. Sacó la pastilla de su boca y se levantó hacia el lavadero de manos.

— ¡Alice!— Gritó Runo asustada al ver la tableta en la mano de la chica, pero se desconcertó al ver como ella sonreía.

—Cálmate… si hubiera querido morir ya la habría tragado…— sin más que decir la dejó caer por la tubería.

Al sentir húmedo sus orbes por las lágrimas se pasó un paño suave y exhaló toda la presión que había estado soportando tanto tiempo.

**Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo  
>subete no koto mo mada shiranai no<br>Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba  
>subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!<strong>

—Sin duda alguna te admiro…— rió Runo más tranquila viendo que el cambio de humor de Alice era verdadero. No tenía una risa de oreja a oreja, pero si se le veía más animada que cualquier otro día en los últimos 2 meses —Alguien que tenía en mente algo como morir es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y tú lo hiciste sola—

—Recordé algo importante…— murmuró

— ¿Consejo de Shun?— Runo se veía curiosa pero su deducción fue desechada — ¿Entonces? No quiero decepcionarte pero cuando se fue parecía que ustedes había terminado— cuestionó nuevamente intentando no ser directa.

La pelinaranja se detuvo y pareció meditar, mientras que su amiga creyó haber dicho algo indebido. Aún así no tardó en continuar su paso hacia el resto del grupo. No sin llevar consigo esa sonrisa suya.

— ¿Qué libro era? —insistió la acompañante.

— No recuerdo el título solo sé que decía "vive el día como si fuera el último". Además no pienso morir antes de que me aclare si seguimos siendo pareja o no… pero si dice que no… solo sé que tengo buenos amigos que me ayudaran ¿Verdad?— rió divertida a la ojiverde, ella le devolvió el gesto

— Verdad…—

"**Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"**

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo yo aquí molestando (como siempre ^^U) con otro songfic… esta vez mi canción favorita. Simplemente la letra en español me hipnotiza y en japonés ni se diga, además que el video es demasiado creativo a mi parecer. Antes de largarme (?) Solo aclaro que este fic se lo dedico a alguien (quizás no sea mucho pero espero que le anime por ahora) Gracias por leer! XD<br>¿Review por favor? =^.^=  
>Neko~Chan<strong>


End file.
